


A secret, can you keep it?

by beelzebubsthot



Series: Beelzebubsthot requests [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Together, this was a request, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubsthot/pseuds/beelzebubsthot
Summary: hii! could you write a short fic with solomon? anything tooth-rottingly fluffy with mc pls,,,there is a lack of solomon content in this fandom and i will not stand for itAfter a peaceful night at Purgatory hall, your boyfriend Solomon asks a very hard question.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon - Relationship
Series: Beelzebubsthot requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	A secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr which you can follow here ----> https://beelzebubsthot.tumblr.com/  
> My requests are open! ♥ Although it might take some time, I'm nearing my exam week :*(
> 
> The reader is gender neutral

Unlike the house of Lamentations, Purgatory hall was peaceful in the mornings. There were no screeches, bangs and/or explosions. Instead, it was peaceful. Maybe the sorcerer you laid on had put a spell on his room, you would ask him later. You yawned softly, muffling the sound with your hand as to not wake the man beneath you. His silver locks messy and tangled from sleep and his expression relaxed, his usual scheming smile replaced with a mouth that was drooling slightly.

It was an amusing sight, to say the least. You didn’t know how you ended up using Solomon as your pillow but you didn’t mind it, he was quite comfy. You smiled softly, brushing the bangs out of his face wich allowed you a better view of his gorgeous face.

“MC?” He mumbled, his eyes slowly flickering open. “Hey there,” you whispered, moving away from him now realising that looming over someone as they’re waking might not be the brightest of ideas. 

“How did you sleep?” you sat straight on the edge of the bed. Letting the covers fall back revealing your, less than practical, sleepwear: a simple t-shirt you had stolen from the man still in bed and your underwear. Its right sleeve had fallen down your shoulder when you sat up in the bed, it revealed the smallest bit of a pact mark. A cold finger dragged across your exposed skin, pushing the shirt further down and the finger started tracing the beautiful mark. 

“I slept fine,” soft lips touched the mark causing a small shiver to traverse your spine, “You?” 

You turned your head to see Solomon perked up sideways, a soft smile on his face when your eyes locked. 

“I slept wonderfully,” you replied, rising to your feet. The cold floor made you almost regret your decision but the numbers on the alarm clock reassured that it was a necessary pain. 

“Do you have to go?” Solomon gave you a small pout, tapping the empty spot next to him. 

“Yeah,” you laughed,” I kinda do.” He plopped back down on his bed, dramatically sighing clearly something he had picked up thanks to Asmo. 

“I’m going to kill Lucifer,” the silver-haired man grumbled making you snort. “Making a pact with a dead man doesn’t sound easy,” you retorted as you hunted down all your discarded clothes.

“It’s not impossible.” You shook your head at his response as you quickly took off the shirt and threw it at the sorcerer. 

“Thanks!” he yelled but it sounded more like a muffled yelp, a laugh escaped you. “You’re very welcome.”

You slipped into the outfit you wore the day before, making sure to smooth out most crinkles. Afterwards, you stuffed all your belongings into your schoolbag, luckily you never took much with you, just the essentials. You were lucky you both had been able to keep this relationship a secret for as long as you had.

Lucifer merely thought you went to purgatory hall to escape the chaos his brothers caused and the others never bothered to question Lucifer’s explanation and if they did you never knew.

Solomon made sure neither Luke nor Simeon questioned your frequent visits to his room always ready with a new excuse. Sometimes you marvelled at his lying abilities, most of the times you just chalked it to him being a powerful sorcerer which wasn’t something most humans would understand. So in order to keep a seemingly normal human reputation, lying had to come easy. 

“When will I see you again?” he asked, watching you pack your bag. You shrugged, you truly had no idea. “I don’t know. Probably in class.”

“Besides those times,” he replied as he got up from bed, walking around in just his underwear. You admired his physique, all the markings on his body, the scars he hid and the muscles he somehow had. 

“Again, I don’t know Sol,” you sighed, walking up to him and put your hands on his chest. His warm hands pressed yours deeper into his chest as if to burn hi skin with the feeling of them. Solomon planted a small kiss and the top of your head, letting his head rest there as you leaned yours on his chest. His muscular arms encircled you, capturing you in a hug filled with love and want. Nothing felt better than hugging the sorcerer you called boyfriend. 

“I don’t want to hide-” he put his hands on your shoulder, pushing himself off of you softly and stared into your eyes”- I want to show the world I love you.”

“So do I,” you kissed him softly, “but I’m afraid of their reactions.” 

“I don’t care. All I care about is that I can finally show off to the world my magnificent partner,” he exclaimed, letting his forehead rest against yours looking at you with more adoration than how Beel looked at food. 

“Today, at noon,” you gave him another soft kiss,” We’ll tell them.” Solomon smiled no hidden meaning or scheming glint in his eye, just pure happiness. 

“I’ll bring cake,” he whispered making you laugh. “Don’t.” 

The morning dragged along quietly, Luke made breakfast and you happily stole a piece of toast, munching it as he glared but smiled nonetheless. Simeon was still in his room presumably doing some homework and Solomon had been typing away at his D.D.D to calm a raging Asmo whos shoes had come in the wrong size. 

Although Purgatory hall was peaceful and serene, you loved the chaotic energy of the house of Lamentations. The place felt lively like people actually lived here whereas Purgatory hall felt more like a hotel. You were lucky to see a plate with food was set up at your usual seat, you quickly ate all you could before running off to class, hoping to catch up with at least one of the brothers.

Due to some weird holiday, the days were cut short, classes only being until 12 pm which was exactly why you made Solomon come to your residency at that time. 

You were happy to see the sorcerer already standing at the front gate when you arrived with the brothers in tow. You heard the murmurs of surprise from the brothers but elected to ignore them, you hurried your pace leaving them behind. With a quick run, you flew into Solomon’s arms, wounding your arms around his neck. 

His eyes flew open when your lips planted themselves on his, butterflies flying around in his stomach as if he was kissing you for the first time. He happily kissed back, letting his lips dance with yours, pressing his body closer to yours never wanting to let you go. 

“MC?!” Mammon shouted he was the first to break free from the stupor he and his brothers had fallen into. The others standing around either with eye bulging out of their skulls, a mouth slightly open or in Amso’s case an approving smile. You parted from your boyfriend, staring into his sliver eyes with his arms wrapped around you. He smiled. 

“Looks like it’s official.” You laughed softly, ignoring the ruckus around you. A screeching Mammon, a stuttering Levi and a gushing Amso, they didn’t matter. Only the man in front of you. You laid your head against his chest and closed your eyes, wondering how you ever lived without the love he offered. 

You smiled, you finally found where you belonged.


End file.
